


Once Upon a Time in the West

by dollydolittle



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt: wild, Wild West AU, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Allen takes it upon himself to watch out for Miss Ada and her girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in the West

 

*

The town of Holly Wood didn’t see a lot of changes and it didn’t get a lot of new blood. It wasn’t a big town. Oh, big enough for a stage coach station and a hotel, but people didn’t generally stay for a spell and then decide to settle down, so when a newcomer bought the saloon, it was big news.  
  
Five years later, and Miss Ada’s was a staple in town. The saloon brought in more business for Holly Wood than the general store and the hotel combined, and though people didn’t exactly look kindly upon the proprietor, most kept their mouths shut or their voices down. Especially as the new sheriff frowned upon the unkind treatment of his citizens, be they great or small.  
  
Sheriff Allen was a small man, but he was quick with the draw and could hold more than his own in a fight. His first day in town, little more than three years ago now, he’d shot a man dead in the street.  
  
*  
  
The dusty little town wasn’t what Kris expected. He’d thought it would be more modern, with a train station and electric lights lining the main road. Instead, there were horses tethered to rails and he could see the candles behind the burnt glass of the lamps. He squinted down the dirt street, wide enough for two coaches at least, and saw the lamplighter just starting his rounds. This was definitely not the type of place he would expect-  
  
“Fucking bitch!”  
  
The crash of wooden doors alerted Kris to trouble, and he saw a man come flying down the steps of what appeared to be a brothel, if the scantily clad women hanging about outside were any indication. The man stumbled to his feet, swearing loudly and drunkenly as the sound of boots coming down hard on wood floors came from inside the brothel.  
  
The woman who appeared cut an imposing figure. She was tall, taller than most men, raven-haired and done up like a fashion plate. Her neck was dripping in jewels, her bodice cinched tight, and the slit up the side of her silk dress was high and flashed an improper amount of leg. The boots Kris had heard were high-heeled and looked like they could do some damage.  
  
“Nobody touches my girls without permission,” she said haughtily, in a voice low and smoky. She had one hand on her hip and the other was gripping a pistol as if she knew how to use it. “Get on out of here, before I call the sheriff-“ She cut off with a cry as the man pulled out his own pistol and got off a shot without warning.  
  
Kris had his own Colt out before he could think, heart pounding, and the man was aiming again. “You ain’t gonna do shit, bitch,” he said, and the woman wasn’t going to get her own gun up in time. Kris pulled the trigger and then man went down. Blue eyes met his across the suddenly crowded street and widened.  
  
*  
  
When Sheriff Iraheta had passed on, and the Doc said it was a heart attack, the town had voted on which of his deputies would take over the position. Allen had won, something Sarver still had a tendency to grumble about, but that wasn’t the real scandal.  
  
The real scandal had come about when little Allison Iraheta, all of sixteen years old, had refused to take the journey over to Glendale to live with her relatives. Instead, she had dragged her trunk from her rooms above the Sheriff’s Station down the street to Miss Ada’s and moved in.  
  
The citizens of Holly Wood were, of course, appalled and demanded Sheriff Allen do something immediately. So Sheriff Allen sauntered over to the saloon and peeked his head into one of the back rooms to find Allison already unpacking and Miss Ada helping her to do so. The saloon girls, the ones who were draped all over the bar eavesdropped shamefully, as gossip was to be expected.  
  
*  
  
“You sure this is what you want to be doing, Ada Michele?” he asked. The girls could tell, from his easy lean against the doorpost, and the amusement in his tone, that he was humoring the good folk of Holly Wood by dropping by.  
  
A rustle of silk, and the sheriff tilted his hat to look up at Miss Ada. The girls giggled at the sight. “I’m sure this is what Allison wants,” Miss Ada replied, brisk and no-nonsense, “And I am perfectly equipped to raise her. She won’t want for anything, as well you know, Kristopher Allen.”  
  
“Here, now,” the Sheriff said easily, raising his hands, “let’s not get excited, I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.” He had his head turned now, looking into the room, and the girls could hear little Allison scoff.  
  
“I don’t care what the town says. Let ‘em talk. Ada will look out for me.” And that was the truth. Ada looked out for all of them.  
  
The scrape of a half-boot on the stairs had the girls scrambling as Mama Lil came down, frowning. “You girls go get some rest.”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” they chorused, and headed upstairs, stopping only when the Sheriff came from the back, nodding politely.  
  
Lil looked from him to them, and frowned, making shooing motions with her hands. “I hear any gossip about town and I’ll tan your hides. You hear me?”  
  
“Yes, Mama!” they said again, and ran for their rooms.  
  
*  
  
Church in Holly Wood was attended by everyone who was able. Sundays were a time for worship and fellowship under the Reverend Gokey’s careful eye, and anyone who accepted Jesus as his Lord and Savior was welcome.  
  
The girls from Miss Ada’s were never in attendance.  
  
So when they showed up the second Sunday after little Allison had moved in, dressed as modestly as it appeared they were able, tongues started wagging, and Reverend Gokey went almost apoplectic.  
  
*  
  
“Is there a problem here, Reverend?” Kris inquired. Blue eyes met his, swimming with rage and humiliation, and Kris felt his own hackles rise as he turned his gaze to Reverend Gokey’s.  
  
“These…These…These _scarlet women_ wish to enter our sanctuary, and I-“  
  
“Well, now,” Kris interrupted, “That seems like a mighty fine idea, Miss Ada.” He smiled and got a stiff nod in return. “After all, Reverend, it is your duty to bring the Word to those who wish to hear it, isn’t it? And don’t the lost sheep need as much attention as the rest of the flock?”  
  
Reverend Gokey couldn’t seem to muster an argument to Kris’ reasonable attitude. And he spluttered a bit before stepping aside.  
  
Kris smiled and tipped his hat. “Miss Ada, Miss Allison, ladies.” He turned, holding out an elbow for Miss Katherine, and escorted her into the church, as the saloon girls shuffled in behind them.  
  
“Kris, I don’t think you should have done that,” Miss Katherine murmured, eyes wide, as the sat down in her family’s pew. Mr. O’Connell’s face was set in disapproving lines, and Kris could hear the townsfolk rehashing his curious friendship with Miss Ada. He looked back at the ladies who were fidgeting uncomfortably, Allison’s smile was wide and Ada Michele was staring at him.  
  
He winked and got a small smile in return. When he turned back, though, Katherine’s face was closed-off and Kris had a feeling their courtship was over with. He supposed he probably shouldn’t have been so relieved.  
  
*  
  
The town was small enough that gossip could and would damage a reputation. Luckily, no matter how much talk there was about him, the Sheriff did too much good for it to do more than scuff up his boots.  
  
When Miss Ada called him into her saloon before lunch, however, and he went right on in, heads were shaking in the General Store. That poor, poor man, everyone said, and wondered why he couldn’t find a nice girl to settle down with.  
  
*  
  
The saloon was empty at this time of day. The girls were sleeping off the night before, and it was too early to start practicing for the show that night. Kris slid onto a bar stool and picked up the glass of whiskey set in front of him. He regarded it seriously and then looked up into solemn blue eyes. “You shouldn’t have done that, Kris.”  
  
Kris shook his head and drank, setting the glass back onto the bar gently. “The man’s an ass.”  
  
“He’s got a lot of power-“  
  
“Just stop it, Adam.” Adam closed his mouth, running a finger through a spill on the bar top. “I’m not gonna let anyone talk about you like that, you know that.” He looked up, past the rouge and kohl, to find the boy he’d grown up with. “No one’s gonna hurt you as long as I’m around.”  
  
“My hero,” Adam said, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Kris’ forehead. Kris closed his eyes, trying to ignore the longing within him. “How are you so wonderful?” Adam asked as he came around the bar, skirts swishing softly with the movement.  
  
Kris twisted the stool so that he could face his friend as Adam leaned backward against the bar. “You give me too much credit.”  
  
Adam laughed, “You give yourself too little. You came out here after me, Kris.” His voice still sounded incredulous, even after all this time.  
  
“You have a tendency to get into trouble.” Kris grabbed a fold of red velvet and tugged a little, grinning.  
  
“You-“ Adam cut himself off, shaking his head. Instead of finishing his thought, he cupped Kris’ cheek in one large palm, thumb stroking tenderly. Kris couldn’t help the sound that escaped him, low and anguished, and Adam made a noise of surprise in return.  
  
The kiss was… It was hard and hot, and Kris opened his mouth to Adam, felt teeth click lightly and a tongue brush against his own. His legs spread without thinking about it and Adam pushed forward, pinning him against the bar. It felt amazing, the heavy heat of Adam’s body pressing against him, but it was also different from anything he’d ever know, and he broke away from the kiss, panting.  
  
“We can’t,” Kris whispered, “It’s not right.”  
  
Adam groaned, head falling to rest against Kris’ shoulder. “This is why I don’t hold with God.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Kris scolded.  
  
Adam raised his head, and his blue eyes were blazing. “Don’t you tell me what to believe in Kristopher Allen, not you. I’m gonna have to watch you take that insipid Miss Katy as your wife, and I’m gonna have to keep my mouth shut when she walks around town bragging about how she landed the Sheriff, and I’m gonna be here and alone for the rest of my life and once you’re married I’m not gonna be able to even speak to you in the street anymore. I hate it, Kris! I hate it!”  
  
“Adam-“  
  
“Shut your mouth-“  
  
“I’m not marrying Katherine!”  
  
“What?” Adam’s grip on his waist tightened.  
  
“I’m not marrying anyone,” Kris said, watching the light come back in Adam’s eyes. He pressed his forehead to Adam’s. “I’m not.”  
  
Adam blinked, and then took a step back. Kris wobbled, trying to find his balance again, and stared as the other man paced the floor in his heeled boots. “Yes,” he said finally, stopping to face Kris, “Yes, you are.”  
  
Kris made a face, “I love _you_. I ain’t taking someone else for a wife.”  
  
“Exactly. You’ll marry me.”  
  
“Men can’t marry men, Adam, it goes against-“  
  
“You’re not marrying Adam Lambert, Kris. You’re marrying Ada Michele.” Kris felt like his entire world was shifting. The way it had when he was sixteen and Adam kissed him for the first and only time. The way it had when he was one and twenty and Adam left. The way it had when he was four and twenty and he killed someone for daring to point a gun at the man he was in love with.  
  
“We can’t.”  
  
“Who will know, Kris?” Adam demanded, filling up all the space that surrounded him.  
  
“I- _God_ , Adam. God will know.”  
  
His blue eyes were direct, shining with hope and love, and he asked, “Can you live with that, Kris? Can you live with God knowing? Because I can, Kris, I can if it means I get to have you.”  
  
Kris shuddered, leaning into Adam, and tried to imagine it. Was it worth it? Was being with Adam, the only thing Kris had ever cared about, worth damnation? And- “Yes,” he breathed, “Yes, I can.”  
  
Adam was smiling. He was laughing and crying, and he kissed Kris like he was the only thing in the world. Kris could only cling to him and hope that Adam could feel the same thing as he kissed him back.  
  
*  
  
The wedding of Sheriff Kristopher Allen to Miss Ada Michele was an occasion in Holly Wood. They married quickly, in the town square, because Miss Ada did not feel welcome in the town church, and Reverend Gokey performed the ceremony with little fanfare, though neither bride nor groom seemed to notice.  
  
There was dancing later, the Sheriff dwarfed by his blushing bride, and the folk of Holly Wood talked about how they’d always known and how, regardless of Mrs. Allen’s profession, no one had ever claimed to have taken her to bed. It was salacious talk, mostly caused by the free alcohol the saloon was providing.  
  
After the dancing, and after Allison had been tucked into her bed in the Allen’s new homestead, Kris helped his wife undress. It was a long process, full of much laughter, and when Adam finally pushed Kris onto their bed, Kris really wasn’t concerned about anything else but what was coming next.  
  
*  
end


End file.
